The Phase I effort of Backyard Bugs Discovery-based science explorations proved the feasibility to produce innovative software that promotes science literacy in young children in grades K-5. Based on these results it is proposed to develop a prototype of the Backyard Bugs software that 1. is correlated to the National Science Education Standards; 2. features virtual "live" insects; 3. is inquiry-based; 4. and follows software usability guidelines. In the proposed Phase II project established educational multimedia production techniques will be used to create the prototype of a powerful, dynamic life science learning environment. The final software will include appropriate virtual investigative science tools, science investigations and simulations incorporating innovative haptic technology, original video clips of insects illustrating various biological phenomena, and an on-line journal in which to record findings. The software prototype will be supplemented and complemented by instructional materials and teacher workshops. Criterion-referenced pre- and posttests as well as student's science journals will be used to assess and evaluate the effectiveness of the prototype software. The software prototype and supplementary curriculum materials developed in the Phase II effort will lead to the successful commercialization of Backyard Bugs in Phase III of the project.